Lucario and the Wastelander
by DevilWolf 9
Summary: Based off of Samurai Jack, "Jack and the Scottsman" Lucario encounters someone who seems to be just as skilled as he is on his travels. Read/Review, No Flames


**AAAAAARRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooo!**

**Devilwolf9 here with a one-shot based off of a Samurai Jack episode, "Jack and the Scottsman"**

**Read/Review, No flames please! **

**Enjoy!**

**Samurai Jack - Lucario (Pokemon)**

**Scottsman - Kliever (Jak and Daxter)**

**Bounty Hunters - Cletus the Slack-Jawed yokel (Simpsons) and Lester (Cleveland Show)**

_**Lucario and the Wastelander**_

* * *

The sounds of birds in the distance echoed off the mountains as Lucario walked calmly through the scenery with his straw hat resting on his head.

He adjusted his o-katana on his belt, the katana's sheath was black with the handle too, was black along with the wrapping a sapphire color. Lucario wore a black sash had a silver chain which was connected to his sword's sheath, the soft padder of his footprints treaded through the grass until he stopped.

Looking up, Lucario took in the sight of two enormous wooden pillars with huge ropes tied around them while covered in moss, showing the passing of years that it stood it's ground. Walking past the pillars, he looked over a small, rickety bridge stretched over a deep misty trench that seemed endless.

Taking a few steps forward, Lucario tested the stability of the bridge. Knowing that it was safe to walk over, the pokemon continued his path along the bridge. What seemed like hours passed as he still finds himself walking through the endless bridge, witnessing day that turned into night for what probably would've been the eighth time.

* * *

The pokemon stopped and sat down on the boards of the bridge to rest for the night, his eyes were heavy with sleep and he was tired of trying not to fall off into the foggy abyss. The boards creaked with the weight and in an instant they snapped apart, causing the traveller to fall through the opening. Luckily, he shot his arm up and hung onto the remaining boards using his katana as a makeshift ledge.

Climbing up, he continued to follow the path. He stopped when he heard the sound of . . . bagpipes?

Far in the distance, it was faint but it got louder as it came closer. Coming out of the fog, was a large man with a scar over his eye, a blond moustache and his nearly bald blonde hair was tied to a ponytail. He wore a blue tunic with several pieces of armor and carried a large bagpipes in which the music was coming from.

"From the look on yer face, I can tell you like the pipes, mate." The wastelander said as he continued to play the bagpipe.

"Excuse me," Lucario politely asked, "I do not mean to interrupt, but am I close to the end this bridge?"

"Nah, far from it" The wastelander replied, "I've been travelling this bridge fer' days now."

"Hmm, seems that I still have a long way to go. I should be on my way."

Lucario stepped forward, but backed up as the wastelander was blocking the small path.

"Uh . . Excuse me . . ."

"Name's Kliever, what do ya expect me to do?" The wastelander rudely said.

"Just stand aside."

"And risk falling off for a perfect stranger? Away and bile yer' head, YOU stand aside!"

Lucario looked behind him and the fog with a concerned face, as if expecting something to emerge and returned his vision to the wastelander,

"That would waste too much time, and time is something I don't have."

"Sooooo, ya thing you thing yer' important cause yer' in a hurry, well I'M in a hurry too! But Nooooooo, ya didn't think of that did ya? That I might be an equal! But Nooooo, you just consider yerself superior right off! Yer' rude!"

"You misunderstood my words, kind sir." Lucario reassured.

"Do I? You think I'm dumb too?" Kliever angrily barked.

"No, that's not what I-" Lucario paused, this was getting nowhere, "Look, we are both in a hurry, I'll just hang by thes planks and you may walk over."

"So you'll get a peek up me tunic?"

"That is not what I'm suggesting."

"So you say, ya lil' blue-furred kanga-rat." Kliever growled.

"What did you just call me?"

"So yer' deaf too, ya dreek! I'll tell ya what we're gonna do, we'll fight for it, TO THE FINISH!"

Lucario calmly replied, "I do not think there is any need to-"

"Listen here ya bloomin, dog-faced, Nim-wit! The only way yer' getting across this bridge is to beat me in combat!" Kliever barked as he got closer to the pokemon, nudging his hat.

"Now are you a man? Or a spinless, no-good bleat like I know you are!"

Lucario just stared back at the large man.

"I'M CALLIN' YOU A COWARD!"

"I fear no man." He responded.

"Ooooooh, that's some talk coming from some scrawny bean-pole wearin' a basket over his head! I carry me haggis in a basket! With a short, frail build like that, ya look like me nanny!"

Lucario remained silent, a clear look of irritation written over his face.

"You call that toothpick danglin' around yer' hip a sword!? Looks like a butter-knife! You won't hurt anyone with that, might as well use a stick for a weapon!"

"THIS is a sword," Kliever reached behind his back, pulling a large butcher knife shaped sword from it's scabbered. "And it's bigger than yer's. Whadda ya think of THAT? Mr. scrawny framed, basket wearin', gizzard lookin', dog-faced, milk drinkin', tail chasin', snivelin', worm-eyed, stooge minded tatty!"

Kliever raised his mighty weapon in the air, and brought it down to the pokemon's head. Seeing this movement, Lucario pulled his katana out of the sheath with a small, _'click' _and blocked the massive blade with a sharp, '_clang'_. The enormous weight of Kliever's sword lowered a bit, managing to slowly slice Lucario's straw hat in two.

"Heh,heh,heh! Aaaawwww, you gonna cry now? I can play a sad tune while ye' weep over yer' hat!" The wastelander mocked, pulling his arm, Lucario slid his katana from the collided blade and thrusted forward, piercing Kliever's bagpipes.

Both travellers stopped as they watched the instrument slowly die down with a low tune and finally fall limp. Lucario smiled as he saw the saddened look of his opponent.

" . . . Now you've done it . . .", Kliever glared at Lucario with a killing look of anger.

Kliever swung his sword downwards in a barrage of chops, trying to slice the pokemon in half. Lucario evaded each chop and then began swiping his katana away at Kliever with a flurry of slashes,each slash getting quicker and quicker than the last in which Kliever blocked every strike with his large blade.

"I have to admit, you've got a lot of spunk for a wlil' laddie!" he said as the two crossed blades in a strong clash.

As a final attack to end the fight, Lucario leaped forward and brought the katana down with a mighty yell and clashed against Kliever's weapon. The blow flased sparks over the colliding metal and erupted a echoing _'clang'. _

Lucario's eyes widend as he saw the large weapon still intact. Believe it or not, Lucario's katana was forged of magical elements, making it highly strong enough to withstand and cut through the strongest attacks imaginable.

"W-What!? That 'Force-Cut' technique should've shattered your sword!"

Kliever chuckled, "Magic Runes," he showed his sword which began to show glowing markings etched onto the blade. "Them fancy moves will get ya nowhere. Now quit yer' jumpin' around and get to fightin'!"

Shaking off this moment of surprise, both warriors charged at each other and resumed their battle, unaware of the long hours and day turning to night.

The next morning, both combatants were utterly exhausted. Lucario held onto the rope of the bridge panting with exhaustion and his katana lowered to the planks. Kliever was hunched over a bit from the long restless hours from the fight as well.

"Heh, heh . . .Prepare to meet yer' doom . . ." The waistelander grunted as he tried to lift his weapon, but allowed it to lower down as he was drained of his strength to lift it.

"I'll . . . Give ya one more chance . . . To give up." He tiredly spoke.

"I . . ." Lucario panted, "Am not . . . Defeated . . . And I shall hold my ground."

"Hold yer' ground? Ya can't even pick up yer' sword."

"Then come get me." Lucario shot back.

Kliever raised his eyebrows, "Wha- But- You- Rrrrr!" he growled in anger, but managed to calm down, "Well, since I'm a sportsman, I'll let ye' catch yer' breath."

Both warriors stayed for a long moment of silence. Not a word spoken from either of them until the moment of rest was broken as explosions erupted from both sides behind them. Lucario and Kliever both turned their heads towards the sources of the loud disruption to see a large speed boat and a large tank charging at their direction.

* * *

On the speed boat, Cletus whooped while shooting his shotgun in the air, "YeeeeeeHaaaaaaaw!"

"They're after me!" Lucario and Kliever exclaimed in unison and looked at each other in surprise, "After you? They're after me!"

"I got a price on me head!" Kliever explained.

"I have a price on MY head!" Lucario shot back.

During their confusion, Lestor shot a pair of cuffs from his gun, chaining both travellor's wrists together.

"We are in no condition to fight these odds!"

"Yeah, especially with a scrawny daisy strapped to my wrist!" Kliever drew his sword, Lucario looked over the bridge, trying to formulate an ecape route.

"We must escape, we'll jump straight down!"

"Over the side!" The wastelander argued, but as they both jumped, the both fell to the planks as the cuffs bounded them from splitting.

"Leave it to a dog-faced moron to jump left instead of right! I'm havin' second thoughts about this, I don't think we have a chance of ever-" Kliever was interrupted as Lucario pulled him as he jumped of the bridge, dragging the wastelander with him in the foggy trench.

_"Whhhhhoooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" _They both shouted as they plungeed into the murky water of what seemed to be a swamp.

Both warriors swam up to the surface, gasping for air as they looked around the dark swamp. Lucario looked up to the bridge, trying to spot their chasers.

"So what now, Mr. Smartypants?"

"For the moment, we're safe from those bounty hunters." Lucario explained, "We must must find shelter if they are to find us, we're defenseless in this lagoon."

Lucario and Kliever turned their attention to Lucario's chopped hat floating along the surface of the water, slowly drifting by as if to remind of his unfortunate loss.

"HA! Hahahaaa!" Kliever bursted into a fit of laughter, but was put to an end as they spotted his bagpipes too, drifting along the water. Lucario flashed a mocking smile to the large wastelander.

"Shut it!" he shouted at the pokemon.

Spotting a path down stream, "There." Lucario pointed, "We'll be safer on land."

* * *

Meanwhile, the two bounty hunters sped by, arguing of each other's presence.

"Cletus was clearly miffed, "Jus' what de ya'll think yer doin' here! No way's I'm gonna's let you's catch my bonty first! Git in my way again an' I'll shoot yer' head off!" Lester just rolled his eyes and chose to ignore the threat and sped off to find his bounty with Cletus tagging along.

Unkown to both hunters, Lucario and Kliever quietly snuck away using nearby bushes as camouflage.

"What I don't get is why they're after you." Kliever muttered as he chopped branches out of the way as Lucario did the same to clear their path.

"I got a huge price on me head! Oh yeah, HUGE! I'm the most wanted man on the planet! Bounty hunters of all types are after me skin! Me face is plastered on wanted posters in every town in 7 countries! I'm infamous!" Slashing the last branch, Kliever's eyes widened in surprise as Lucario smiled.

"I don't believe it."

In front of them, laid a huge metallic wall that stretched high and wide, but that wasn't what surprised Kliever at all. On the wall in front of them was a wnted poster with Lucario's picture on it, stating him as a wanted freedom fighter with a bounty that would turn any hunter into a millionaire.

using his katana, Lucario created an entrance out of the wall with quick slashes. Both warriors quietly walked around what seemed to be be a town, but what puzzled them were that the entire area was empty.

"Where'd everybody go?" Kliever looked around.

"Seems that they all evacuated for some reason. This place looks like it has been deserted for days. Monthes even."

The sound of tires screeching and motors roaring echoed across town. Kliever frowned and Lucario raised an eyebrow as they spotted a billowing dustcloud in the distance. Closing up, it was confirmed that the bounty hunters were the cause, this time, bringing several battle droids armed with blasters.

Pulling over, they all joined togehter, "Awright, first one to find the wastelander feller' and the pokeymons gits the bounty! Got it? Les' move out!" With that said, all enemies scattered off in their seperate routes to search.

* * *

"I think they're gone." Kliever whispered as he and Lucario hid themselves from view in a small outhouse

"Are you sure?" Lucario asked.

"Aye, tis' quiet." Kliever answered, but that was proved wrong as the outhouse was bombarded with multiple missles coming out of no where. Leaving Lucario and Kliever standing around in the clearing with theirhiding spot burnt to a crisp. Both Pokemon and Wastelander gripped their weapons as the droids and hunters aimed their blasters at the pair.

"Git 'em ! Git 'em! Git 'em!" Cletus barked, following their command, the droids took aim and fired.

"Jump now!" Lucario yelled, both leaped out of the enemy fire and charged at their enemy but were held back due to the shackle keeping them from battle.

"This isn't working." Lucario kicked a droid and deflected a plasma blast.

"Of course it works! We're a lethal pair!" Kliever laughed as he swung his sword, chopping off a few battle droid limbs and swung Lucario like a whip, knocking back a few droids that tried to surround them.

"The arrow relies on the bow and the bow relies on the arrow, but they are not tied together." Lucario informed his "partner".

"That would be pointless now, wouldn't it?" Kliever spoke.

"Exactly. Together we are formidable, but shackled, our power is pointless! We must be free!"

"Aye," Kliever nodded, "To be free!"

Cletus chuckled as he pulled our a grenade from his ride and threw the explosive at the two.

Time slowed down. Lucario and Kliever pulled their shackles and let the impact of the grenade shatter their metallic chain that bounded their strentgh. Once free, both fighters jumped away from the explosion and faced their enemies with swords drwan and ready.

Kliever ran into battle and swung his sword around, slicing droids in half and using one of their dismemberd torsos as a shield to block their gunfire.

Lucario dashed around the battleground in a blue flash, spinning his katana blade, slashing down battle droids with swift swings as he ran past. A few enemy droids blasted at him, but the projectiles were deflected as Lucario spun his blade around with speed and accuracy.

"Is that the best ya got!" Kliever laughed while delivering a massive punch to a nearby droid and headbutted another, causing the metallic head to shatter from the blow. Picking up a downed droid, the wastelander threw the robotic body he strapped with explosives onto Lestor's tank, erupting into a fiery explosion.

Lucario swung his blade through the metal bodies of his attackers, spilling out multiple wires and pieces while Kliever chopped the pillers of a house close to the droids, with a tumbling crash, the massive house crushed the metal clankers with extreme weight.

Both fighters unleashed their full potential continuously in combat, slashing and slicing their way clangs and screeching of metal cutting through metal sounded out as their hunters began retreating to spare themselves from the overwhelming force of both Pokemon and Wastelander.

* * *

Lucario and Kliever stood alone, watching what was left of their hunters retreat from their view.

"I'd say we wiped out our bounty hunter problem." Kliever observed the laid out bodies of countless droids from their fight.

"For now." Lucario corrected as he sheathed his katana.

"Aye, for now." Kliever agreed as he did the same.

The pair just remained silent as they stared at each other and broke into a fit of laughter.

"I was wrong about you!" Kliever laughed loudly while patting Lucario on the back.

"I acted foolishly as well." Lucario chuckled.

"No hard feelings, Aye? I'll buy ya a refeshment!" The wastelander offered.

"Please, allow me." Lucario insisted, "I will buy _you_ a refreshment."

"No, no," Kliever declined, "I'll buy _you_ one, I insist."

'I must buy you one, to make amends."

"It's alright, I'll buy."

"No, I will buy."

"I'll buy."

"No,_ I _will buy."

"_I'll_ buy!"

"_I_ will buy."

"No, Me! Me!"

Clouds of fog and mist began rolling out, blocking our heroes from view as they continued to go on with their "friendly" argument of buying each other a drink.

* * *

_**END**_


End file.
